world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Montgomery
|abl_infantry = ★★ |abl_panzer = ★★★★ |abl_artillery = ★★ |abl_airforce = ★★★ |abl_navy = ★★ |abl_mobility = ★★★ |skill_1 = Lv1 |skill_2 = Lv2 |skill_3 = Lv4 |skill_4 = Lv4 |skill_5 = }} Montgomery is a British Marshal that can be purchased with 3360 medals. History Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery, 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein, KG,GCB, DSO, PC, DL, nicknamed "Monty" and "The Spartan General", was a senior British Army officer who fought in both the First World War and the Second World War. He saw action in the First World War as a junior officer of the Royal Warwickshire Regiment. At Méteren, near the Belgian border at Bailleul, he was shot through the right lung by a sniper, during the First Battle of Ypres. He returned to the Western Front as a general staff officer and took part in the Battle of Arras in April/May 1917. He also took part in the Battle of Passchendaele in late 1917 before finishing the war as chief of staff of the 47th Division. In the inter-war years he commanded the 17th Battalion, Royal Fusiliers and, later, the 1st Battalion, Royal Warwickshire Regiment before becoming commander of 9th Infantry Brigade and then General Officer Commanding 8th Infantry Division. During the Second World War he commanded the British Eighth Army from August 1942 in the Western Desert until the final Allied victory in Tunisia in May 1943. This command included the Second Battle of El Alamein, a turning point in the Western Desert Campaign. He subsequently commanded the British Eighth Army during the Allied invasion of Sicily and the Allied invasion of Italy. He was in command of all Allied ground forces during Operation''Overlord'' from the initial landings until after the Battle of Normandy. He then continued in command of the 21st Army Group for the rest of the campaign in North West Europe. As such he was the principal field commander for the failed airborne attempt to bridge the Rhine at Arnhem, and the Allied Rhine crossing. On 4 May 1945 he took the German surrender at Lüneburg Heath in Northern Germany. After the war he became Commander-in-Chief of the British Army of the Rhine in Germany and then Chief of the Imperial General Staff. He then served as Deputy Supreme Commander of NATO in Europe until his retirement in 1958. Description Known for his success in the North African Campain, he is deadly when encountered. With a Rank of Marshal, he can survive many fights. Equipped with 24 extra damage on Armors, combined with an additional 20 extra damage when on deserts due to Desert Fighting and 5% extra damage when below 50% HP with Tide of Iron. Also, he gains 40% more exp with Ace Forces and heals 8 HP per round thanks to Supply. Montgomery has four star performances on Panzer and Airforce, followed by three stars in Mobiliy, and two star performances on Infantry, Artillery, and Navy ability. In the game, he performs well on Armors. He does high damage, and can easily mow down Infantry units. Also, if in a City, his Air Strikes are greatly boosted. He also can move an extra space on water, since he has three stars in mobility. Category:British commander Category:Marshal Category:Royal Military Academy Category:All Commanders